fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yato
Yato (夜刀神, Yato-no-kami lit. Night Sword God in the Japanese version) is a Katana wielded by the Avatar in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Yato appears at the end of Chapter 5, after the Hooded Man wielding Ganglari has been defeated and the Avatar has been calmed down by Azura. It was curiously placed on top of what looked like a broken statue; Yato levitates towards the Avatar as if it was choosing them to wield it. The Omega form of the Yato is the Fire Emblem of Fates. Birthright At the end of Chapter 19, the Avatar meets with the Rainbow Sage. During this meeting, the Yato reacts with Takumi's Fujin Yumi, transforming into its Noble version. During the confrontation with Garon in Chapter 27, the Yato again reacts, this time with Ryoma's Raijinto, transforming into the Blazing version. Conquest At the end of Chapter 14, while speaking with Leo, the Yato reacts with Leo's Brynhildr, transforming into its Grim Version. After Garon's identity has been exposed in Chapter 27, the Yato reacts with Xander's Siegfried, transforming into the Shadow version. Revelation At the end of Chapter 15, the Avatar meets with the Rainbow Sage. The Rainbow Sage uses the last of his powers to transform the Yato into its Alpha version. After Anankos reveals himself in Chapter 27, the Yato reacts with all four weapons, transforming into its Omega version, the Fire Emblem. Heirs of Fate In an alternate future where the parents of the Fates children go missing when protecting them, both genders of Kana is bequeathed the Yato by the Avatar to protect them. In Heirs of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams, female Kana's Yato reacts to Kiragi's Fujin Yumi, transforming the Yato into the Noble Yato. In Heirs of Fate 2: Realms Collide, male Kana's Yato reacts to Forrest's Brynhildr, transforming the Yato into the Grim Yato. In Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide, female Kana's Noble Yato reacts to Shiro's Raijinto, changing the Yato into the Blazing Yato. In Heirs of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice, male Kana's Grim Yato reacts to Siegbert's Siegfried, changing into the Shadow Yato. Weapon Stats Being a Katana, while equipped, the Yato always reduces Defense and Resistance by 1, while increasing Speed by 1. The Noble, Blazing, Grim, Shadow, Alpha, and Omega Versions grant their Strength, Speed, Defense, and Resistance bonuses while the Yato is in the inventory, even if it is not, or cannot be, equipped. Original Version Noble Version Blazing Version Grim Version Shadow Version Alpha Version Omega Version (Fire Emblem) Item Locations ''Fire Emblem Fates Normal Version |Event |Chapter 5 - End of chapter. |} Noble Version |Event |Birthright Chapter 19 - End of chapter. |} Blazing Version |Event |Birthright Chapter 27 - Start of chapter. |} Grim Version |Event |Conquest Chapter 14 - End of chapter. |} Shadow Version |Event |Conquest Chapter 27 - Start of chapter. |} Alpha Version |Event |Revelation Chapter 15 - End of Chapter. |} Omega Version |Event |Revelation Chapter 27 - Start of Chapter. |} Non-Canon Appearances Yato in its Omega form is wielded by Corrin in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Etymology Yato is simply a shortened version of its Japanese name, Yato-no-kami. Trivia *The Yato's hilt is modeled after a vajra, (meaning both thunderbolt and diamond) a ritual implement in Buddhist and Hindu beliefs meant to symbolize firmness of spirit and spiritual power. *Yato has the most variations out of any weapon in the Fire Emblem franchise with 7 different forms. Gallery Yato_Model_Render.png|Render of the normal Yato's model. Noble_Yato_Model_Render.png|Render of the Noble Yato's model. Blazing_Yato_Model_Render.png|Render of the Blazing Yato's model. Grim_Yato_Model_Render.png|Render of the Grim Yato's model. Shadow_Yato_Model_Render.png|Render of the Shadow Yato's model. Alpha_Yato_Model_Render.png|Render of the Alpha Yato's model. Omega_Yato_Model_Render.png|Render of Omega Yato's model. Yato_Animated.gif|Render of Omega Yato's animation Smash Yato.png|Yato as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Wii U